This is our purpose
by Lady-Clepto
Summary: Bien avant un duo bien connu, il en existait un autre. Aujourd'hui décédés. COURT OS


Song : "Friend in my heart", OST Kingdom Hearts II

* * *

><p><em>Hé, Isa. A quel moment est-ce que cette histoire a commencée à foirer ?<em>

_De quelle histoire parles-tu ?_

_De notre histoire, grand bleu._

_Hm... la notre je ne sais pas. La mienne, par contre, elle a commencée à "foirer" depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré._

_Hé ! Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus sympa quand même !_

_Oh ? Alors je dois seulement dire ce que monsieur à envie d'entendre ?_

_Raah ! J'ai pas dit ça !... N'empêche que ça t'as fait du bien de rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi._

_Epargne-moi ce sourire fier. Que ça m'ai fait du bien ou non, regarde où nous avons terminés, au final._

_Il faut toujours que tu prennes tout trop au sérieux... *Soupir las*_

_Si tu ne t'étais pas autant attaché à Roxas, nous n'en serions pas là._

_Ah ? Et maintenant c'est de ma faute ? Très bien, vas-y défoule-toi. Moi pour ma part, je ne regrette rien de nos vies !_

_Es-tu réellement sûr de toi ?_

_... bon... j'avoue que j'aurais aimé le revoir en personne une dernière fois. ... mais les choses n'ont pas été aussi simple, finalement._

_Rien n'a été simple dans cette histoire. Même le coeur que nous recherchions tant nous a échappé au dernier instant..._

_Si c'est pour dire de telles choses, j'aurais aimé que tu te retrouves dans la même situation que moi et Roxas rien qu'une fois._

_J'étais un Simili et toi aussi ? Tu crois que j'étais le genre d'être à m'appuyer sur des souvenirs d'émotions ?_

_Nope. T'étais, et tu es toujours, le genre d'homme qui avait besoin d'un ami pour le sortir de son quotidien. Et notre seule erreur, ça a été de nous détourner l'un de l'autre, mon pote !_

_C'est toi qui est parti de ton côté._

_T'es aussi parti du tien ! Je t'avais pas préparé un chemin vers les sommets pour que tu m'oublie derrière !_

_Quand ai-je cessé de me tourner vers toi ? Tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude, à espérer encore et toujours que je te cours après pour te rattraper et te réprimander. Que ce soit dans notre première ou seconde vie, tu n'as jamais changé là-dessus._

_Hé, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? "Je suis immortel" !_

_... "Tu es odieux"._

_Ah ? Ca me rappelle quelque chose ça, monsieur-je-ne-m'appuie-sur-rien !_

_Laisse tomber, veux-tu ?_

_*Rires*_

_..._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ici à ton avis ? Tu crois qu'on va retrouver les autres ? Xigbar, Xaldin et toute la bande ?_

_Je ne crois pas. Cette page-là est tournée à présent. On ne peut plus retourner en arrière, pas même pour réessayer de vaincre l'Elu._

_Ahh Sora ? De toutes manières, je penses que même si on nous aurait donné une troisième vie pour recommencer, on n'arriverait toujours pas à le vaincre. On a fait notre temps, on est à la casse maintenant !_

_Et avec toi, par-dessus le marché. Tu as décidé de me hanter jusque dans la tombe, décidément._

_Qu'ouïe-je ? Isa qui plaisante ? Serais-je au paradis, finalement ?_

_*Soupir* Lea..._

_Héhé !_

_..._

_Où est-ce qu'on va se retrouver si on avance ?_

_Peut-être que ce sera déjà un meilleur endroit que là où nous nous étions éveillés la seconde fois._

_Peut-être qu'on atterrira au "Jardin Radieux" ?_

_Là où tout à commencés ?_

_Et là où tout se terminerait ?_

_Qui sait. Nous n'avons plus nulle part où aller après tout..._

_Et est-ce que tu te sens encore vide après tout ce qui nous est arrivé ?_

_... non. Repenser à notre passé, à l'époque où l'on observait le château, ensemble... ça recommence à me faire chaud au coeur, comme avant._

_C'est si rare de te voir faire risette ! *Sourit* Ce serait une bonne idée de rentrer maintenant. Plus rien ne nous retiens à présent, on a fait ce dont on avait toujours rêvés et plus encore._

_Ce fut plutôt tortueux... mais on peut dire qu'on a eu la belle vie, quelque part._

_Même si tu as fait l'imbécile vers les derniers instants !_

_Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas eu une mort "honorable", comme la tienne, que ça veut dire que je regrette mes actes._

_Mais bien sur..._

_... aussi douloureuse fut-elle, je trouve même que ma mort a eu du bon._

_Ah ? Le grand philosophe, Isa, me fera-t-il l'honneur de partager ses dernières pensées avec moi ?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Mec, t'es vraiment pas sympa quand tu veux..._

_... *Lui tourne le dos* ... même mort par deux fois, pitoyablement... je me suis de nouveau réveillé aux côtés d'un ami très cher._

_*Assez surprit* ... c'est bien la première fois que tu me dis quelque chose comme ça._

_Ne t'y habitue pas._

_Rooh pourquoi pas ? *Rit*_

_... *Sourit*_

_... on rentre chez nous, Isa ?_

_... Je te suis, Lea._

* * *

><p>Un court OS, écrit tout juste après avoir terminé une énième fois l'opus 3582 days.

Je trouve le style assez maladroit à quelques passages, je me recyclerais sans doute pour faire quelque chose de mieux. èè'

Mais maintenant qu'il est écrit, j'avais bien envie de le poster. ^^ *Lève sa pancarte* Bien avant Axel et Roxas, n'oublions pas qu'Isa et Lea étaient amis !Twè

This is the end...~~  
>...<p>

**PS :** [Nda] J'avais longuement hésitée à mettre, lors de l'enregistrement sur , Axel/Saïx ou bien Lea/Isa dans les "personnages".


End file.
